


Why Does It Rain In The Hidden Forest?

by FlyingLightDragon



Series: Event Prompts [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, My OC as the narrator, Probs dedicated to my AU too, Prompt Fic, This is for PhilSky event prompt, i like angst okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLightDragon/pseuds/FlyingLightDragon
Summary: "Why does it rain in the Hidden Forest?"Neither the Elders nor the Realm Guides could answer, for they know what lies ahead when knowing the bitter truth of the realm.
Series: Event Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Why Does It Rain In The Hidden Forest?

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for PhilSky's first event prompt of 2021, at 3rd of March

_Why does it rain in the Hidden Forest?_

_Some say it was a curse bestowed upon the lands by the King for reasons unknown to the world, others say it's the cries and the tears of the light creatures who have longed for the beauty it has given long ago._

_There are many possibilities as to how Hidden Forest has become this way, but all lead to the same answer — vast, if I can say. We can guess and hypothesise and believe what had happened that led for the King to curse this realm, and how devastating it must seem for the Forest Elder who have watched over the land for what seems like a millennium._

_I, as one of the Realm Guides, too am not sure how Hidden Forest have become this way. Perhaps, it must have been such a beautiful and lively and youthful place, filled with life and forestation and creatures. I do believe in the fantasies of the children at what Hidden Forest might've looked like before rain came crashing down upon it._

_Now, for the question to be answered, I believe the rain are the tears of the gods — entities greater than the Elders and the King. The weep for the loss of the beauty they have created, they weep for the shattered heart of the Forest Elder, who has no choice but to accept what had happened._

_I cannot speak for the Elder, but I do know the Elder still grieves to this day. The realm had lost all light, all signs of life, and with it the loss of the happiness they have witnessed — what is left is nothing but pain, suffering, and grief._

_This, I say, is all but a speculation, for even I do not know what actually happened. The Elders do not even speak of it and brush it off when I ask, if I can assume it was a question better left unanswered — after all, there are some things in this world that are better left in the dark._

I reached a hand out to let the rain fall on my palm, my free hand gripping an umbrella over my head. I pondered as I stared at the gloomy sky, eyes filled with longing, a sigh escaping my lips at my own thoughts about this realm. 

" _Maybe... Maybe, this realm can be restored to its former glory once again..._ " 


End file.
